


The Forgotten

by Iamthelibrarian



Series: The Forgotten [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: A series of Poems Written by Megatronus/Megatron





	The Forgotten

Home  
I have fought an eternity for it  
I have never truly known it  
I have been made the bad guy in the name of it  
I am forever denied it  
I am lost without it...  
It had a name once  
A name I held dear  
Now, no longer spoken  
But never forgotten  
Oh, how I wish I could…  
Go.  
Home


End file.
